


O Casaco

by Aline_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, sevmione - Freeform, snamione, snanger
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aline_Black/pseuds/Aline_Black
Summary: Ele havia passado a noite com ela, mas ao acordar, pela manhã ela havia sumido. A única coisa que prova que ela esteve ali é seu casaco, que havia ficado sobre a poltrona. (Snamione)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	O Casaco

**Author's Note:**

> O mundo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling.  
> História sem fins lucrativos.  
> One-Shot sobre Severus e Hermione.

Ela provavelmente havia saído às pressas pela manhã, constatou ele, pois ela havia esquecido seu casaco sobre a poltrona verde que havia na sala de estar.

Mas o que ele esperava? Que ela ficasse ali com ele? Que ao acordar veria os olhos castanhos dela quando abrisse seus olhos negros? Sim, ele queria que fosse dessa maneira, do fundo de seu ser ele queria que isso acontecesse.

Porém agora achava que havia alimentado esperanças tolas e infantis, ninguém ficaria com ele mais de uma noite, por que com ela seria diferente? Bem, ele queria que com ela fosse diferente, mas nem a mais forte das bruxas conseguiu permanecer por muito tempo ao seu lado. 

Ele era um homem com muitas histórias e arrependimentos, isolado e triste. Como ela poderia suportar viver com um homem assim? Sendo ela alegre e extrovertida, além de linda e inteligente. O que ela poderia encontrar nele que não encontraria em qualquer outra pessoa?

Ele suspirou, sentou-se na poltrona verde, pegou o casaco dela e sentiu o perfume que estava impregnado ali, o mesmo perfume que havia sentido na noite anterior, misturado a gotas de suor.

Haviam passado aquela noite juntos, há algum tempo ele não sentia um corpo tão próximo ao seu, como o dela havia ficado. Ele desejou poder ficar mais tempo com ela, sentir sua pele e seu doce perfume de rosas, tocar os lábios dela com os seus. No entanto, não teve nem tempo de despedir-se, sequer a viu sair.

Provavelmente ele não pediria para ela ficar, seu orgulho sonserino não permitiria, mas poderia perguntar quando a veria de novo. Por que sim, ele realmente gostaria de vê-la de novo.

Tantas perguntas e hipóteses passaram por sua mente. Por que não acordou? Por que não ouviu sequer o barulho de alguma porta se abrindo ou de um salto alto batendo no chão negro de pedra?

Ele levantou-se, não iria perder tempo lamentando-se, largou o casaco novamente no encosto da poltrona, decidiu que tinha que fazer pelo menos a gentileza de devolver o casaco à sua dona.

Ele iria voltar para seu quarto e colocar sua veste habitual, então pegaria o casaco e o entregaria à dona. Era uma bela desculpa para vê-la outra vez.

Porém ao encaminhar-se em direção a escada, ouviu um leve ruído vindo da porta de entrada. Virou-se rapidamente para ver quem estava invadindo sua casa e se deparou com ela. Ela estava com algumas sacolas nas mãos e com a mesma roupa da noite anterior. “Será que ela veio buscar o casaco?”, questionou-se o homem. 

Ela levantou o olhar e o encarou, logo abrindo um enorme sorriso, largou as sacolas no chão e aproximou-se dele, que naquele momento usava apenas uma despojada calça de moletom preta, que lhe caia muito bem por sinal, seu peito estava desnudo.

Ela aproveitou que o peito dele estava nu e correu suas mãos por ali por alguns segundos. Depois dedicou alguns momentos para admirar os músculos bem desenhados dele, que geralmente ficavam ocultos por algumas camadas grossas de roupas. Porém as roupas não escondiam apenas sua bela forma física, mas também muitas cicatrizes, que ela imaginou que haviam surgido depois de inúmeras sessões de tortura. 

Mas ela não queria pensar sobre aquilo agora, então depositou um beijo delicado sobre os lábios homem.

~~—~~ Bom dia Severus, queria fazer uma surpresa para o café da manhã. Mas agora que já está acordado não vai dar certo. — Disse a mulher sorrindo.

Ele estava paralisado, havia pensado tantas coisas, tantas bobagens. Pensou que não voltaria a beijá-la e agora ela estava ali, em sua frente, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, logo após ter lhe dado um beijo em seus lábios. 

~~—~~ Severus, você está bem? — Perguntou ela. — Fale alguma coisa, parece que foi enfeitiçado.

~~—~~ Eu pensei que você havia ido embora, quando não a encontrei aqui. — Disse ele, não conseguindo segurar as palavras em sua boca.

— Eu não irei embora, demorei tanto para conseguir uma chance com você, seria ridículo deixá-lo depois de tanto esforço. — Disse ela de forma divertida. — Eu fui apenas comprar algo para comermos no café da manhã, já que não seu um exemplo na cozinha.

Ele deixou-se envolver pela leveza dela e sorriu, logo depois a puxou para seus braços.

~~—~~ Então existe algo que Hermione Granger não saiba fazer com destreza. — Questionou ele sorrindo.

Hermione o acompanhou no sorriso.

Porém, logo sua expressão alterou-se, ela estava muito próxima de Severus, isso fez com que seu corpo se aquecesse e às lembranças da noite anterior já voltassem a povoar sua mente.

Hermione afastou-se um passo para tentar acalmar pelo menos um pouco o seu corpo.

— Você fica bem vestido dessa maneira Severus, apenas com essa calça de moletom. — Disse ela enquanto admirava o homem a sua frente.

— Bom, então devo dizer que a senhorita fica ótima sem roupa alguma. — Um sorriso lascivo passou pelos lábios dele ao terminar a frase.

Hermione corou imediatamente, não esperava ouvir aquilo de Severus. Ela precisou respirar profundamente para recompor-se e então afastou-se mais alguns passos dele.

Depois, Hermione foi até a porta, pegou as sacolas de compras e colocou-as sobre uma pequena mesa de centro que havia na sala de estar.

Por um momento, Snape achou que a havia ofendido de alguma forma, mas logo Hermione mostrou que ele estava errado.

— Bem, — disse ela logo depois de largar as sacolas sobre a mesa de centro — se você gosta de me ver sem roupa alguma, nós podemos resolver isso facilmente, Severus. Vamos até seu quarto e você me ajuda a me livrar delas.

Snape mal pode acreditar no que havia escutado. Aquelas palavras da Granger foram um bálsamo para seus ouvidos.

— Será um grande prazer fazer isso pela senhorita. — Disse enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura.

— Tenho certeza que será mesmo um grande prazer, — comentou Hermione enlaçando o pescoço de Severus com seus braços e logo depois beijando-lhe avidamente os lábios.

Quando o beijo foi encerrado, Hermione completou:

— E nosso café da manhã pode esperar mais um pouco. — Disse com um sorriso arrebatador nos lábios e sentindo que todo seu corpo pedia por mais toques de Severus.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem o que acharam!


End file.
